Positoovity
"Positoovity" is a song from the Broadway musical The Little Mermaid. ''It is the opening of Act II and is sung by Scuttle, Sebastian and the Seagulls. After Ariel has sold her voice for human legs, Scuttle and the Seagulls give the young mermaid a crash course on being human, the number one rule being to have confidence in herself and always keep a positive attitude. Before long they've got her on her feet and dancing. Lyrics '''SCUTTLE' Now look at me You see this face In terms of beauty I'm a basket case And as for style and savoir faire Well I guess there ain’t A whole lot there Yup, although perhaps It makes no sense I strut my stuff With lots of confidence Cause though I lack And awful lot There is one thing I got! I got positoovity! I got positoovity! It gives me the zam And the zow And the yaddle laddle laddle That’s why I walk With a wiggle in my waddle Cause once you’ve heard that word There ain't nothing you can do So let that positoovity Work for you SEBASTIAN (spoken) Positoovity? Why der's no such word. SCUTTLE (spoken) Course there is in the dictionary right between popsuckle and prehysterical. Believe you me I seen it work miracles! (sung) Now he's a shmoe SEAGULL Yo! SCUTTLE And he's a shlep SEAGULL Yeah? SCUTTLE And this one doesn’t got the sharpest rep SEAGULL Squawk? SCUTTLE In fact all three without a doubt missed the day brains were handed out SEAGULL But if he's no sage SEAGULL And he's no wiz SEAGULLS The whole world thinks That we are geniuses Cause all our screws May be unscrewed But dig our attitude SCUTTLE AND SEAGULLS We got positricity! SCUTTLE (spoken) How 'bout you, huh? SCUTTLE AND SEAGULLS We got poositivity! SCUTTLE (spoken) Just try it out, come on! SEAGULL It gives us the bing SEAGULL And the bang SCUTTLE And the yippee-dip-doodle SCUTTLE AND SEAGULLS That’s why we sounds Like thers knowledge In our noodle And once you learned that word There ain’t nothing you can do So let that positricity SCUTTLE N-N-No, Positroocity! SEAGULLS Poositrocity Work for you! SEBASTIAN (spoken) Ariel, don't take advice from birdbrains. SCUTTLE Birdbrains?! Who you callin' birdbrains?! We got natural talent, what iI like to call Gull-ability! SCUTTLE AND SEAGULLS So with the vip and the vap And the ba-ba boo You can flip any flap Till your wish comes true The tip is the tap Into something that you believe SCUTTLE Cause with the zig and the zug And the zig-zug-zing There ain't nothing you can't be You see it's really your perogative SCUTTLE AND SEAGULLS You simply can't think nogative SCUTTLE Then there’s you just sitting there Smack down flat upon your derriere, Hey! If thast the way you wanna be Well you might as well be shrubbery So stand right up, and dust your seat And walk real tall upon Your own two feet And sure you’ll trip And make mistakes But you’ve got what it takes! break SEAGULL You go, gull! SCUTTLE AND SEAGULLS And now you know that word There ain’t nothing you can't do SCUTTLE So go get some posilicity You can bet on positricity And just let that positrinity No, positroonity. Poositonity? Is it? Pardon, that is it! SEAGULLS Positoovity! SCUTTLE AND SEAGULLS Positively work for you! Category:Songs Category:The Little Mermaid songs Category:Content